


Deeper Devoted Dreams

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July Batch 2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poop Pregnancy, Scat, Second Person, Testicular Impregnation, Urethral Impregnation, urethra play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: You're brought back into that awful dream with that plump-reared warden and his many perverted prisoners... This time, he's got quite the punishment for you.





	Deeper Devoted Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For Carlo.

It happened again. Of course it happened again. You were hoping that it would, ever since that one fateful evening. That one night where you were whisked away to the prison where you would find yourself a near-permanent resident. That infernal interior was one that you had grown to become quite familiar with over the last couple of nights.  
  
Your breathing slowed as you listened to the sounds around you. Like the last few times you had been here, the sound of sex was rampant. Not just sex, but futile masturbation as well. You didn't even need to look around to understand what was happening in the cells besides and behind you. Just the gasps and cries were enough to explain it all.  
  
Despite how obvious it all was, you still had not a single choice in the matter. The cock neatly sealed away within that tight thong of yours disagreed with your attempts at complacency and respectability, the bulge throbbing and forcing your eyes to stare towards the sounds of pure debauchery.  
  
It was almost too much to look at. The sight of many different men and even a few women, all with their heads covered with a strange kind of Japanese-covered sack that kept their identities secret to even one another. The only one without one was you, and even then the strangers paid you no mind as they were rather occupied with their own fun. Some of them were merely grinding against one another, their private areas locked away just like yours was. Some had been good enough inmates to earn their genitals back, resulting in rather animalistic humping and breeding as their cries were the loudest within the cells. And then there were the ones without a partner, weakly grasping at their bulging underwear as they were forced to merely watch with an eternal need filling their poor bodies...  
  
The more you looked at that display, the more you felt your rod twitching within its own prison. It was aching, begging for you to touch it... but some part of you that still resisted the hold the debauchery-filled dream had on you did its best to keep control over your limbs. Just to ensure that you wouldn't reach down and touch that locked away bulge, to try and take back your body and your mind bit by bit.  
  
"My my, you're here early, inmate." The second that silky smooth voice hit your ears, the resisting part of your mind was washed away by an enormous tidal wave of pleasure. The warden's voice was so wonderful it simply made it necessary for you to touch yourself. A blissful smile painted its way onto your face as you just squeezed and touched and played with your locked length, gasping and moaning like the little chastised slut that you truly were. With wild abandon even, just like the other prisoners within the dream.  
  
That green haired youth that called himself the warden of this dream-like den giggled, and your cock pulsated in turn. Your body had been thoroughly educated in proper behavior over the last few nights, resulting in an almost pavlov-ian set of triggers that ensured that you would be bending to his very whim... and you were already performing spectacularly, given the soft smile on his lips.  
  
"You've gotten well on your way to rehabilitation you know, my favorite little inmate. So much so that I even forgive you for your earlier transgressions where you so rudely attempted to run me over like some sort of inhuman brute. Aren't I so kind?" As his positive words stroked their way through your ears, you were forced to nod along like an eager little lapdog, almost instinctively yipping like a mutt in the process. Your cock refused to calm down either, the generous behavior displayed by the warden practically driving you close to the edge of orgasm, prompting his smile to widen in the process.  
  
As you continued to stare at him with needy eyes, he merely took a few steps around you as he tapped his finger against his chin. "But, even with that little reward, I feel like your progress hasn't been properly addressed... After all, unlike your fellow inmates, you've earned the right to have your identity on full display. Perhaps you need one last reward so I can properly express how proud I am of you?" His idle musing continued as he trailed around your body, your head doing its best to follow his movements without explicitly turning around. You hadn't been given the command to turn after all.  
  
His sly smile suddenly curved into a smirking grin as he leaned close to your ear, his hand drifting ever slowly down your stomach as he started to whisper. "Perhaps I should end your pathetic excuse for a manhood, let you live out your life as an emancipated eunuch who could only whimper and whine for his warden's attention, begging for his touch so that he might experience what it felt to have a proper cock again?" His tone turned grim and teasing as his fingers trailed downward, the touch combined with his malicious words causing no end to your deep and needy breaths...  
  
The warden's head shifted onto your other shoulder as he affectionately pecked your cheek before resuming his wordy assault. "Perhaps I should make you serve as my personal bather, make you lick every inch of my boyish body clean after a long and hard day of making sure you degenerates properly recover from your addictions? Of course, you'd enjoy that way too much, since you'd be up close and personal with the one person you've grown to love the most." The lock on your thong grew wet as you started to leak some sort of thin and clear substance, your breaths growing even more hasty as you were forced closer and closer to the edge... Especially since every word he said was that painfully correct...  
  
He removed himself from behind you as he started giggling once more, your nuts churning as the chiming from his voice echoed throughout your head. "Or perhaps I should merely allow you to watch me for all eternity as you're painfully unable to cum, always sealed within those undies of yours until the very end of time... Oh, so many wonderful options to torture you with for being such a good inmate..." As his voice caressed your face, you could almost feel the contents of your bladder and bowels emptying themselves, that's how much bliss coursed through you whenever you heard him speak... but of course, it was only your mind playing tricks on you. You weren't allowed to soil yourself, much less piss yourself. Maybe cum, but there was no way he'd actually allow your cock to go to full mast, like it currently wa-  
  
The stale wind within the nightmarish prison caressed your exposed rod, causing you to moan as you registered a sudden lack of underwear covering up your forbidden bulge. You wanted to reach down to stroke yourself off and cum immediately, but you found yourself unable to move your hands as the warden's amused look met your desperate one. He knew you needed that sweet release, and yet again he had deprived you of it. Just by merely looking at you, he had locked your ability to cum away without explicitly locking your cock away.  
  
"Ah-ah. you haven't quite earned the privilege to cum your brains out yet, my femmy little sissy slut. You've still got your 'reward' to get through, before you've got any chance to actually use that cock for its intended purpose." The warden mocked your feeble attempt at getting off, before he slipped his shorts down ever slightly to present his pristine posterior to your woefully underprepared eyes. You could feel your precum-leaking cock twitching with the full intention to blow over if it was allowed to, something it naturally wasn't going to.  
  
Once that peachy and perfectly round rear had been swaying in front of you for just a little bit to entice you and tease you further, you suddenly found yourself on the verge of crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. It took you a second to overcome the sensations running through you before you realized what had caused it... A tube had just been rather violently inserted into not only your own rear, but also the warden's as well as your cock. Just a single twitch from your pillar would be enough to make you want to cry out in that pain-addled pleasure that ran through your body...  
  
The warden said nothing, preferring for his actions to speak much louder at this point as he started to furrow his brow and gasp. Only one thing was guaranteed to happen as you bit down into your lip, bracing for what was about to travel down that translucent tube.  
  
It all went so fast. You could barely see the filthy gas pouring down the tube before a mostly liquid slop of shit rushed down. Some poured down one end of the fork in the tube, heading towards your ass as you could feel the warm and disgustingly mushy water shoot up and into your anal canal, while the rest went down the opposite end, forcefully pouring its way down your spread urethra as it started to mix together with the seed that had been pent up within your poor nuts.  
  
Right as you felt your cum mixing together with the rushing rump-water, you felt something click within your mind... and you let out a primal scream, a scream loud enough to draw all attention on you as you started cumming up against the stream that was flooding your sack. It was futile, but you didn't care. You just felt immense satisfaction as your cock finally achieved the climax it so desired. Even the warden, who was still busy pushing all of that waste out of his infernal bowels, seemed to be pleased with how you just gave in and focused all of your thoughts on the sensation of cumming yourself senseless.  
  
In fact, as your orgasm started to taper off, so did your consciousness. You could hardly notice your balls swelling beyond any reasonable size or your belly bulging outward, because all of the energy in your body has just been turned into worthless seed-water that was currently being overpowered by your warden's shit. As the last droplets did their best to try and flow out, your eyes felt heavy.  
  
With one final and foreboding laugh from the warden, you passed out, unaware of the full extent of the torture you had just climaxed from.  
  
\---  
  
As you awoke from the dream again, this time the ejection was far less abrupt in comparison to the first time you arrived... but as you felt your stomach groaning and churning, you realized that the dream was just as real as it ever was, no matter how surreal it felt to have a cutie like the warden use both your cock and your ass as toilets...  
  
Your gaze fell downward as you let the reality of the situation sink in. Not only was your belly bloated with what was no doubt bile-inducing putrid poop, but so were your balls, each half of the sack so significantly packed full of shit that it would be impossible to walk without the mess sloshing around audibly, given its partly liquid state.  
  
That was hardly the worst part of the experience however. Not only were your balls jam-packed full of enough waste to last at least a few weeks, and your belly seemed at least due with triplets around the same time... but both your cock, your nuts and your ass were all blocked off by that same imprisoning underwear that you were wearing ever since that first dream. Only thing time, it wasn't a comforting and snug thong, this time it took on the form of a Japanese schoolgirl's gym shorts, tightly clinging to the sensitive areas as it blocked each hole off...  
  
As you felt the warden's waste slightly twist and turn within your sensitive areas, you swear you could hear his voice. "You've been such a good inmate, you know? I trust you'll enjoy your promotion and bail period. After all, you'll need quite a lot of time to grow used to your new role." His voice, as calm and comforting as ever, seemed to have a loving edge to it this time. So much so that you could feel your poor cock slowly throb with the same rhythm of your heart as his giggle echoed through your ears. You were ready to do as he wished... like you had for so many nights now.  
  
"Your new role as your Warden's breeder, of course."


End file.
